


喵了个咪（暴暴撸猫系列）

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 一个怪物正常生活的世界，而“人类”是他们的小宠物。有体型操作，里昂大概最高就到暴君腰部吧。有各种BOW养各代里昂的暗示，随着后续章节会添加警告。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

Tyrant把车停进车库，从车道向家走去。半开的窗户吸引了他的注意，他警惕地放轻脚步，走到窗边。一串带泥的小脚印从花园延伸过来，踩过窗台，消失在了屋子的地板上。

如果他养过“人类”，他就会认得出这是什么，眼下他只觉得这可能是某种小动物，而他对动物毫无兴趣。他拿起通讯器，打算报警或者通知动物保护部门，却正好有电话进来。

是Nemesis。

“什么事？”

“没什么，想知道你的帽子是在哪家店买的？”

他报出一个名字。

“会有适合我的款式吗？”

“我不知道。”他继续往窗户里望，敷衍地回答。

“你心不在焉的，发生什么事了？”对方声音粗哑但很关切。

“有个动物闯进我家了，我不能判断到底是什么。”

“看得见它的样子吗？”

“不行，只有脚印。”

“拍照给我看。”

他拍了，然后发了过去。Nemesis沉默了一下，似乎叹了口气。

“我的伞帝啊，你大概是全世界唯一不认识这种脚印的家伙了吧。”

“怎么？”

“这是‘人类’。恭喜你，你得到了一只野生……不，应该是谁家走丢了的。它的脚印很小，应该很可爱。”

“我该联系哪个组织？”野生人类保护协会？关爱人类基金会？

“你先找到它，确认一下状况吧。”

他挂了电话，从外面关上窗户，然后打开了门。小脏脚印越来越浅，消失在去厨房的方向。他往厨房走去，刚到门口，就看到一个蓝色的小身影在他的冰箱前，似乎正拼了命地要开冰箱门。

是个“人类”没错，穿着蓝色的衣服，有点脏但看起来还整齐，圆圆的小脑袋上有深金色的绒毛。小人类抬起一条腿踩在冰箱门的一边，再次用上全身的力气去拔冰箱门，渐渐地让整个小身体都离了地，然后终于筋疲力尽地噗通掉了下来。

这一幕太滑稽了，竟然让他忍不住笑出了声。小人类回过头，一双灰蓝色的大眼睛望着他，很快爬了起来，紧张地四处张望，发出了幼嫩但不明所以的声音。

嘶，好像有点意思。他心想，难怪这个世界上几乎BOW手一只了。这小东西应该是饿了，他往屋里走去，想要帮它打开冰箱门。

不知道它吃什么？

小东西望着他，全身都缩紧了，眼睛瞪得更大了。在他弯腰去开冰箱门时，竟然猛地从他腿边蹿了出去，哒哒哒地跑远了，消失在厨房门外。

呃……

他拨了Nemesis的号码。

“是你说的那种小东西，但它逃跑了。”

“你做了什么？”

“我过去帮它开冰箱。”

“那为什么要逃？”

“不知道。”他老老实实地回答。

“你动作不要太快，不要发出声音，可能它之前被什么事吓坏了。慢慢接近它，让它知道你没有恶意。”

“然后呢？”

“摸摸头，如果不抗拒，就抱起来。”

他想了一下抱起来是怎样的动作，脑子里闪过了好几个小东西被他拎得横七竖八的画面。

“怎么抱？”

“你等一下，正好我的来找我了，我给你拍个照。”

他收到一张照片，是一个小人类抱着Nemesis的手臂的样子，这个小人类也有暗金色的绒毛，和他这只有点像，但好像眼睛更蓝些。

下一张照片是小人类坐在Nemesis前臂上，小腿儿垂下来，在Nemesis侧腹晃悠，上半身靠着Nemesis的前臂和肩膀，一双小手抓着Nemesis的衣服，正好奇地望着镜头。

抱起来就是让它坐在我胳膊上？

又一张照片来了，这次Nemesis的手掌托着小人类的屁股，让小人类的整个身体都贴在他身上，双手正好搂着主人的脖子。

还是说把它按在自己胸口上？

这时电话重新响了，他接了起来。

“总之大概就是这样了，本来还想照个公主抱给你看的，但它挠我脸了。”

那又是什么？

“它会攻击？”

“有的会，但是放心吧，没什么感觉。”

“那你为什么因为挠脸就停下了本来打算做的事？”

“因为……”Nemesis沉默了一下，似乎在斟酌着词句，最终好像放弃了。“到时候你自己会知道的。”

我不会知道啊，他想，我又不打算养。

他走出厨房，屋子里静悄悄的，不知道小东西现在躲在哪里了。他的房子有两层，算上阁楼的话有三层，还有地下室。小东西要躲的话，可选择的地方还是挺多的。他先去了最近的餐室，那里除了餐桌和橱柜外，一目了然。于是他继续往前，打算去客厅和洗手间找找。

也没有。于是他上了楼，听到台阶在自己的重量下嘎吱作响。在打开第一间客卧的门时一个东西也被扔向了他的脸部，他一歪头，发现是放在床头柜上的小摆件。小家伙咬着下嘴唇，慌乱地往后退，又在背碰到墙壁时吓得一僵。

动作不要太快，不要发出什么声音，慢慢接近，让它知道自己没有恶意。他在心里重复着Nemesis的话，也这么做了。小家伙发出尖利的喘息声，越缩越小，小手里还紧紧攥着一个闪亮的东西。

他的水果叉。

为什么？

Tyrant不解地继续往前走，希望自己确实看起来没有任何恶意。但小东西的紧张却没有任何缓解的意思，就在他弯腰就能够着它时，它好像突然有了勇气，高高举起了水果叉，朝他的腿上扎了过来。

谁说它的攻击没有感觉的？Tyrant有些惊讶地看着自己腿上的水果叉，他明明有被扎到的感觉，虽然连皮也没破就是了。小东西好像也愣了一下，似乎没料到攻击能见效。马上它就又故技重施，从他腿边溜走了。

“怎么样了？”Nemesis接了他的电话。

“用叉子扎我腿。”

“……看来很惊慌，你先让它自己呆一会。弄点食物和水放在离你远的地方，它自己会去吃。”

“它吃什么？”

Nemesis似乎发出了一声哀叹，“算了，我带点东西过去，你等我。”

要不你把它抓走好了。他想，但不知为何没有说出口。于是他先放着小人类不管了，去自顾自地吃饭和洗漱，期间他看到小东西偷偷摸摸地跑进了自己的卧室又跑了出去，然后躲进了沙发底下。

半小时后Nemesis来了，还带着一个保鲜盒。

“它们喜欢吃这个植物，新鲜的最好，不方便的话也可以买现磨的粉，红色和绿色混在一起日常吃，要是生病了就加上蓝色的。”

Tyrant看着那些小袋子，不知道是不是错觉，Nemesis好像说到小人类就话变很多。

“你有没有小碗……算了肯定没有，先用这个盒子好了，放在……它现在在哪？”

Tyrant走过去把沙发举了起来，露出了下面缩成一团的小东西。它完全没想到自己会突然暴露在Tyrant和Nemesis的视线里，有些反应不过来地看看被举起的沙发，又看看他们俩，张开小嘴急促地呼吸起来。

“你太急了。”Nemsis说，弯下了腰把盒子递过去，嘴里还在说着什么乖了乖了。小东西爆发出一声尖叫，狼狈地爬起来就跑。Nemesis眼明手快，一把抓住了它的后颈，把它拎了起来，它的手脚在空中乱舞，叫个不停，眼睛里开始凝聚晶莹的水滴。

到底是谁太急？Tyrant举着沙发默默地想。

“乖了，乖了，不怕。”Nemesis试图摸它的头，被它用小手用力地推拒了。接着Nemesis又想把食物喂到它嘴边，它抽了口气，扭开了头，肉眼可见地发起抖来。他有点于心不忍，想让Nemesis放开它，可还没来得及说，Nemesis已经松开了手。小人类落在地上，抽泣着连滚带爬地逃离了他们，又跑上了楼。

Tyrant这才想起来自己还举着沙发。他把沙发放下，Nemesis坐了上去，若有所思。

“这不是野生的，是RPD新繁育的，非常可爱。”

“那我应该把它送去繁育中心？还是说发个招领启事？”

Nemesis看了他一眼，仿佛他是什么白痴。“谁捡到就是谁的，你不要就给我。”

“可以这样？”

Nemesis叹了口气，“他没有项圈，又这么害怕我们，像以前的野生小人类。但这个品相我不会认错的，就是RPD用最早的98-2型新培育的19-RE2型，更漂亮性格也更温顺。”

“温顺？”他对小人类的型号没有概念，但，温顺？

“我猜这只可能遇到了不好的主人，或者经历了什么伤害，所以这么害怕。你持续投喂吧，过几天大概就不怕你了。”

“那点东西它能吃那么久？”

Nemesis看了他一眼，仿佛他是什么白痴。“那是我带来给你应急的，最多吃两天。你要喂不会自己买吗？”

行吧。为了表示感谢，他送了一顶帽子给Nemesis，反正他还有很多，Nemesis这才满意地走了。他按照Nemesis的交待，把植物叶子的粉末和水碗分散放在了屋子的几个角落，然后去工作间加了会班，十一点时他洗了个澡准备睡觉，看到二楼走廊尽头的盘子空了。

小东西用它粉红的小舌头舔着吃的吗？还是用小爪子捧起来？他有点好奇，但觉得短时间里应该看不到小家伙吃饭的样子了。他想问Nemesis要点录像，可又不想再听对方说话，于是他在平板电脑打开视频网站，搜索了起来。

输入：小人类吃东西

确认。

视频数量超乎想象，他随便选了一个播放量靠前的，因为那个小人类看起来和自己的有点像。

不对，应该不能说是自己的，是和跑来他家这只有点像。但仔细一看，虽然也是穿着蓝色衣服，但是绒毛的颜色更浅一点，看起来非常安静，适合它身体大小的餐桌上放着精致的餐具，小碗里盛着三色的叶子粉末，小玻璃杯里还有看起来不太像是水的液体。小人类用勺子吃饭，看起来乖巧又优雅，时不时喝一口杯子里的饮料。Tyrant不知道这有什么好看的，但不知不觉看完了，还下拉到了视频评论区。

大植物42：up主土豪！这套餐桌和餐具很贵吧！

舌头长就是好：餐桌？这个型号才是真的贵，餐桌买不起的话也不用养了。

不是苍蝇是龙：怎么今天又吃蓝草？还在生病？这个型号太娇了，还好没买。

光明之主教：笑看LS装逼。

失心丧尸女：求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型求3.5型！什么状态都收！钱无所谓！

大植物42：LS死心吧，我看你到处复制粘贴好几年了，3.5型不可能有人出的。

不是苍蝇是龙：而且不好养，容易死。买了也白买。

光明之主教：LS又来了。云吸人还要指点江山烦不烦。

不是苍蝇是龙：@光明之主教 关你屁事，有唯一限量版了不起啊？

光明之主教：就是了不起啊。

光明之村长：就是了不起。

光明之城主：就是了不起。

不是苍蝇是龙：傻逼光明教去死。

Tyrant觉得自己看得半懂不懂，不过好像也有点了解了。他搜了一下3.5型，视频只有几个，确实很漂亮，但一看就很脆弱，还有点没精神，要说的话，他还是觉得自己这只比较可爱。

唔，不能说自己这只，是跑进他家这只。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

*Ivan指的是《安布雷拉编年史》里的伊凡暴君。

工作的时候他很少想别的，但这一天，他总会时不时想起家里的小人类，以及买食物的事情。到了下班时他突然开始了担心，担心小家伙的食物要是并不方便买到怎么办。他应该昨天就在网上预订的，不然就只能再去求助Nemesis了。

来到街上时他发现一切担心都是多余的。街上有着很多他之前未曾留心的小人类用品店，还有美容店甚至医院。他走进了一家用品店，遇到了Ivan，对方还是十分冷漠，墨镜下的眼神无从分辨，但Ivan也在买东西。店员是个G成体，有好几只G幼体爬来爬去帮他取东西，显然Ivan买得不少。

他安静地等待，终于，Ivan拎着两大包用品从他身边走过，G成体这才有空望向他。

“食物。”他说道。

“新鲜的还是冻干的？”G成体热情地询问，“你家有几只？多大了？什么型号？”

“都要。”他含糊地回答，不想多说话，但还是补充了一句，“一只。”

“那先给你两周的食物吧，”G成体话音刚落，一只G幼体就噼啪地跑来，顶着一个密封盒子，而另一只顶着一个冒着冷气的袋子，里面有带着泥土的植物。

“这是干什么？”他看着后者问道。

“在家里种起来啊！”G成体有些不解地望向他，巨大的眼球无辜地转动，“你没种过？你不会是刚开始养吧？”

他点了点头，随即后悔了。

“行吧，那你还得买花盆，要两个，一个种绿色一个种红色，能保持一周的鲜度，但不要每天只给吃新鲜叶子，要配合冻干粉一起。你的小人类活泼吗？有没有囤喷雾？总要准备两只，皮肤受伤的时候可以用，如果伤得厉害一定要去医院。衣服呢？它们每天都要洗澡，要有毛巾牙刷香皂，还要至少两套睡衣两套外套，它们对衣服有偏好，你最好告诉我型号——什么？你忘了？……旧的98什么改的？……啊！19-RE2型吧！这个最近很抢手，很不容易弄到啊！”

滔滔不绝的话语让他头疼，而不知道是不是他的错觉，在猜出型号之后，G成体好像露出了奇怪的表情，像是窃笑。但到最后，他也像Ivan一样，出门时拎着两个大包了。

“不够再来！”G成体热情地对着他的后脑勺喊，“如果想要转手19-RE2型也可以找我！”

转手？这两天里他觉得自己听到的陌生语言也太多了。Tyrant把东西放进后车厢，开车回家，不知道小家伙多久才会对他放下戒心，看来在那之前他只能把用品四处放置，等待它自己取用了。它应该会自己用吧？不知道需不需要教？对于小人类他的了解实在太少了，晚上还得好好看点视频补补课。他边想边开车，终于快到家了。

没想到，远远地，他就看到窗户是开着的。

Tyrant心里一沉，他忘记锁上窗户了，小家伙多半像之前偷偷跑进来一样，又从窗户逃走了。他拎着两个大袋子，先走到窗边看了看，没有看到脚印。

也是，从屋里出来怎么会有脏脚印。Tyrant心情沉重地打开门，内心满是迷之惆怅。

本来就没打算养的，跑了就跑了吧。这些用品不知道能不能退，不能就送给Nemesis算了。Nemesis那几张照片又浮现在他脑海，不知道被小家伙坐在胳膊上会是什么感觉？他连摸都没有摸过自己的小人类一下。

呃，不能说是自己的，是跑来他家，又跑走的小人类。

Tyrant放下袋子，抱着不能理解的期待往厨房里走，看到墙角摆放的食物被吃了一半。这让他的希望之火又稍稍被点燃，至少，他的小家伙是吃饱了才离开的。

也许没有离开？也许窗户只是从昨天开始就忘记关了？小东西也许还在哪间屋子里，可能在玩耍，也可能在休息，说不定还爬上他的床好好睡了一觉。他再次放轻了脚步，挨个屋子找起来，举起床，举起柜子，查看每一个角落和柜子里的内部空间。

没有。更没有受惊逃跑的小脚嗒嗒声。

可能在地下室。Tyrant默默地往下走，打开灯，看着里面的洗衣机和杂物堆，没有。他甚至把洗衣机门打开，看了看里面，也没有。

电话响了起来。Nemesis。

“怎么样？它肯让你接近了吗？”

“跑掉了。”

“……”

“……”

“到处都找过了？角落里，抽屉里，柜子里翻翻？有时候它们喜欢藏在衣服里面。”

“没有。”

“怎么能跑出去的？你没关门吗？”

“窗户。”

“……哎，养小人类一定要注意关门关窗的，它们好奇心很强，总想跑出去。算了，反正也是自己跑来的，可能本来就比较野，你要是想养可以去繁育中心，还能挑一只喜欢的。”

但也不是那一只了。他想起那个小家伙睁大眼睛害怕地望着他，却抿紧小嘴唇的样子，腿上被水果叉扎过的地方幽灵般地轻微痒了一下。

“我不养。”他说，“但是下班时买了一些小人类用的东西，明天你来拿走吧。”

Nemesis似乎还想劝他买一只新的，他把电话挂了。屋子里安静又空旷，他在沙发上坐下，心里突然一紧，赶快站起，把沙发举了起来。

当然了，什么都没有。他重新坐下，知道自己该去吃饭和洗澡，然后加一会儿班睡觉，却完全不想动。大衣口袋里有什么东西引起了他的注意，他拿出来一看，是一本小册子。

《小人类饲养指南》。似乎是离开用品店时，G成体塞在他口袋里的。封面是个非常美丽的小人类，他不知道型号，但它看起来精神奕奕，绒毛十分有光泽，撑着小下巴顽皮地看着你，和他那一直在害怕和哭泣的小人类看起来完全不一样。手册前面几页是简单的科普，后面几乎全都是商品目录，他完全没想到养这么一只小家伙需要用那么多东西，有些还价格不菲，包括昨天晚上视频里类似的小家具，比他屋子里真的家具都贵了好几倍。BOW竟然花这么多钱来养小人类，这要是以前，他是完全不能理解的。

虽然现在他也不能说完全理解，但看着地上他懒得拆包的那两大袋用品，他也算是小有感触了。手册上有关于红绿植物的种植办法，他觉得要不先种上，免得植物在密封保湿袋里腐烂。但在这么做之前他又用电脑搜索了一下小人类吃新鲜叶子，还特意搜了一下19-RE2型。视频不多，投稿日期都很近，看来确实是很新的型号了。他点开，画面里那个和他的很像，抱着一盆绿色植物，张嘴咬下了一整片叶子，视频主人顿时发出了宠溺的笑声，听起来像是G1的声音。他把仅有的几个视频看完，关上电脑，把植物从袋子里拿出来，树在花盆中央，再倒上专用土。很快，一红一绿两盆植物就种好了，他把它们放在窗台上，又浇了点水，觉得其他东西Nemesis可以拿去，这个留下做装饰也不错。

也许小家伙路过时还可以吃一些。

这个想法一冒出来他就摇了摇头。小家伙不会回来了，它那么害怕他，也许就像手册里说的野生小人类，是养不亲的那种了。比起和他这样可怕巨大的BOW一起生活，小家伙大概更想自己躲起来，自由自在地过日子。于是，他离开窗台，开始了每一天回家的常规。话虽如此，但当他打开电脑准备加班的时候，他还是忍不住搜索起了更多小人类的视频，连下面的评论都一一看过，一点工作都没有做，就不知不觉到了该睡觉的时候。他站起来，耳朵却不自然地动了动。

敲门声，很小的敲门声，有点迟疑，似乎又有点急。

他的内心突然充满了巨大的难以名状的希冀，几步就走到了门口。

敲门声又没有了，像幻觉一样。

Tyrant沉默地等了一会儿，打开了门口的监控画面。昏黄的门灯下，一个小小的蓝色身影正靠在门上，小手摩挲着门板。当它抬起头时，他看到了熟悉的令bow心疼的小脸。小人类无声地大哭着，透明的水珠不停地滑下它脏兮兮的脸蛋。Tyrant一把打开了门，小东西吓得哭声没停就躲在了门框边，怯生生地望着他。

他想起了手册上的内容，于是半跪下来和小家伙平视，让对方感觉他没有那么巨大，因此也不会那么害怕。这个举动奏效了，蓝色的小人儿咬着手指看了他一会儿，还因为哭泣的余韵抽咽了一声，然后试探性地伸过来一只小手，轻轻地碰了碰他的鼻尖。

他慢慢张开双臂，小东西露出了疑惑的神情，蓝色眼睛泛着水光，然后小心翼翼地走了过来，扑进了他怀里，小手紧紧抓住了他的衣服。

即便隔着衣服，这具小身体还是带来了又软又暖的感触，他小心地用手掌兜住它的腿和屁股，把它慢慢抱了起来。小家伙没有抗拒，反而把脑袋倚在了他的衣领边。他关上门，抱着它走回屋里，不知道该怎么办。他应该一直抱着它吗？他倒没有意见，因为小家伙坐在手臂上的感觉，比他想得还要好。他无师自通地把另一只手放在它小小的背上，轻轻地抚摸，感到小身体渐渐变得更软，完全贴在了他的胸口和肩膀上，但出于他不明白的原因，小家伙还是时不时一抽一抽地哭泣。

你去哪里了？你做了什么？你为什么又回来了，还把自己弄得这么脏？他满心疑问，不知道有没有弄清楚的可能。但眼下这些都不要紧，他的小人类在他怀里，这就够了。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

警告：角色死亡及描写。

Nemesis还在依依不舍地往卧室里张望，淡黄色的睡灯亮光里，薄毯下鼓起一个起伏的小轮廓，小人类半张小脸埋在大枕头边，软软的绒毛盖住了它的额头，泛红的眼角还带着一点点湿润的痕迹。

“真没想到——”

他不满地瞪了Nemesis一眼，迫使对方闭了嘴，离开卧室门口，走到他身边才小声继续说完。

“它肯定有来历，不是普通跑丢的。”

是就是吧。Tyrant心想，但既然已跑进了他的家，睡在了他的床上——客卧，不是他的卧室，他觉得小家伙应该还没到愿意和他一起睡的程度——他也说不出不养的话了，尤其是一旦说了，Nemesis肯定就会把小东西带走。

就在他之前满脑袋问号，不知道是不是应该一直抱着小人类直到对方满意为止的时候，它却突然扭动挣扎了起来，小手推着他的胸口，扭头看着屋子里放着的他的购物收获，踢弹着腿儿显然是要下去。他弯下腰，小东西就急匆匆地跑去了两个大袋子那儿，似乎在使劲地翻找什么，半个小身体都探了进去。他默默地观察，虽然想帮忙，但毫无头绪。终于，它拿着一瓶急救喷雾往窗户跑去，跑到一半似乎意识到了什么，犹豫地看了看他，跑过来用小手牵住了他的衣角。

“？？？”Tyrant不解地低头看着它，它好像又要哭了，蓝色眼睛带着哀求的意思望向他，试探性地往门口走，手里还抓着他的衣服。这么小的小东西不可能拽得动Tyrant的，但他自发地跟着小人类的步伐，来到了门口，又在它的注视下打开了门。门一开，它就跑了起来，跑了几步又回头看看他，发现他跟上来时又继续跑了起来，这次没有回头。

他紧紧跟上，疑惑重重，简单地给Nemesis打了个电话。

小家伙还在跑，带着他穿过街道，来到了屋后的一处小树林。因为跑得太急，它被什么绊倒了，啪唧一下摔平在了地上，看得Tyrant忍不住嘶了一声，不过小东西很快就爬了起来，踉跄了两步之后继续往树林里跑。他持续跟随，直到它在一棵大树边停下并且跪下下来。

Tyrant小心地靠近，发现树后面还有另一个小人类，侧躺在落叶覆盖的泥地上一动不动。猛一看它和他的小家伙轮廓十分相像，只是衣服是深色的，可这时，Nemesis风驰电掣地来了，还很有经验地拿着电筒。

不，不是深色的。Tyrant吃了一惊，Nemesis也吸了口气。现在他们能看清了，这个小人类穿着和他的小家伙几乎一样的衣服，只是都被血染成了褐色。它的小脑袋旁边还放着一些食物，他看了看数量，和家里少了的几乎一样。小家伙晃了晃急救喷雾，喷在它血污的脖子上，又解开它的衣服，露出它苍白却伤痕累累的身体。Tyrant伸手把它的身体扶起来，发现它不但冰冷，而且僵硬，伤口的血液颜色也不新鲜。小家伙继续用喷雾做着徒劳的努力，全都喷完以后，蓝眼睛里闪出希望的光芒。

“应该死了一阵子了。”Nemesis低哑地说。小家伙疑虑地向Nemesis望了一眼，皱起了眉头，小手捧起了那具小尸体的脸。它们长得也很像，只是死去的这个有着纤巧的下颌，小巧的鼻子和嘴唇，眉眼也看起来更加柔和。

“这么漂亮的，太可惜了。”Nemesis无尽惋惜地说。可Tyrant觉得这不是可惜而已，小家伙抚摸着它的脸，似乎渐渐意识到了一切的无可挽回，或者终于相信无可挽回，大颗的泪珠滴在了那惨白的身体上。

“别呆在这儿了，把活的带走，死的留下通知相关组织——”Nemesis说。他倒不介意在这里多陪小家伙哀悼它那可怜的同伴，但Nemesis说得也有道理。他试着把小家伙抱起来，可它发出可怜的哀鸣，不断挣扎。他不是不能强行带走它，但他觉得这样不对。

“有没有规定说不能埋在后院？”他问。

Nemesis想了想，摇了摇头，会意地用双手捧起那具小尸体。小家伙尖叫一声，疯了一样扑过去对Nemesis又踢又打，Nemesis只好停下了动作，嘴里念叨着可怜和麻烦之类的词。

“我来。”他低声说，轻轻地从Nemesis手里抱过了小尸体，让它像活着似的坐在手臂上，身体倚着他的一侧肩膀。他的小人类睁大眼睛望着他，他耐心等待，它好一阵子才慢慢走过来，坐在了他另一条手臂上。他站起来往回走，Nemesis跟在后面，而小家伙趴在他胸口上，咬着嘴唇，一刻不停地望着对面死去同伴的脸。

一个简单的葬礼，他们洗掉了小尸体上的血污，弄干了它柔软的头发，换上他正好新买来的小衣服。它看起来安详多了。在把它埋在后院里时，他的小家伙脱下手套，放在小尸体的手里，然后看着他们填土。接下来的时间里它好像被哀伤和疲惫耗尽了精力，变得木呆呆的，任由他和Nemesis照料，洗干净身体，换上睡衣，在被抱上床的瞬间就陷入了昏睡。

“不知道它会难过多久。”Nemesis说。

“你家的有没有……”

“怎么可能。”Nemesis叹了口气，“周末我带我家的过来吧，有同伴也许会让它开心一点。”

或者让它更想念死去的同伴。Tyrant皱着眉，在Nemesis离开之后还在不断的回想着树林里的那一幕，觉得心烦意乱。于是他又上网搜起了小人类相关的东西，甚至找到了一个论坛，里面有各种BOW晒自己的小人类，也有许多的相关话题，即便是在这样的深夜也在不断刷新着回复。他想了想，输入了一个标题。

有帽子总是好的：小人类非常伤心怎么办？

发送。很快好几个回复冒了出来，都是问发生了什么。

有帽子总是好的：看到同伴死在面前了。

发送。这次的回复更快更多了，非常多流泪的表情符，夹杂着可怜，太惨了，小可怜，抱抱它之类的话。

他一一感谢，但并没有觉得好一些，好在接下来又有了新的回复。

大植物42：可以带它去小人类咖啡厅，它们喜欢同伴，不过要小心它玩得不愿意走。

我不是掉下来的右手：要是总是不高兴，就给一点白兰地。

光明之主教：白兰地很贵，不过本BOW有。

大植物42：别给多了，你的小人类多大？第一次只能尝一小口。

不是苍蝇是龙：一小口都不知道买不买得起。LLS别装逼了你能有多少。

光明之主教：@有帽子总是好的你给我地址，我寄一小瓶给你，不用你付病毒能量。

不是苍蝇是龙：啧。

有帽子总是好的：@光明之主教谢谢，需要的话我会买的。谢谢你们的建议，等它醒了我会观察它的状态的。

大植物42：等等你不晒个图吗？

有帽子总是好的：已经睡了。

大植物42：就拍个睡着的图啊！

舌头长就是好：就是。

失心丧尸女：就是。

不是苍蝇是龙：就是。

光明之主教：就是。

光明之村长：就是。

光明之城主：就是。

Tyrant犹豫了，他并没有把自己的小家伙给别BOW看的打算，可这些BOW这么喜欢小人类，又如此热心。于是他轻轻地去卧室拍了一张，发了出去。

大植物42：我的培养皿啊！太可爱了吧！

失心丧尸女：哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！AWSL！！！

不是苍蝇是龙：19-RE2型！是19-RE2型吧？？？

光明之主教：等等，死掉的那个不会也是吧？

Tyrant想了想，Nemesis好像说起过它的型号，是什么来着？

有帽子总是好的：样子和它特别像，但是好像是什么ORC什么的

大植物42：ORC-2？

舌头长就是好：ORC-2？

有帽子总是好的：对对，是这个。

不是苍蝇是龙：ORC-2型这款也不知道造了什么孽，死的好像总是它。

失心丧尸女：是啊明明很可爱。

应该叫我美BOW兽：因为之前有个放归计划，就是用的ORC-2型，结果一下死了一半。

失心丧尸女：唉。

Tyrant本来平复了的心情又凝重了起来。这些是他两天前完全不会涉及的话题，他不关心小人类，也不在乎什么型号，更不知道什么放归计划，现在他却不停地想象他的小家伙是怎么遇上ORC-2型，又是怎么相依为命的。也许它们相遇时ORC-2型就快死了，让这个小家伙铤而走险跑进了他的家寻找食物和急救喷雾，结果却刚好赶上他回家。难怪它害怕极了却还是鼓起勇气攻击他，还总是哭。他突然庆幸那两盆放在窗台上的植物，小东西多半把它们当成了某种友善的信号，所以才又回来找他，他无法想像当它敲门时要克服多大的恐惧。

等他反应过来时，他已经坐在床边，轻轻地抚摩小人类的绒毛了。它发出轻微的呜咽声，翻了个身，向他的方向依偎过来，小脑袋正好枕在了他的手心。这点重量和温度带来的幸福感从掌心一直炸裂到全身，Tyrant目瞪口呆地看着这个小家伙，又不知道该作何举动才好了。

尤其是半小时后，他觉得胳膊好酸。

tbc

*死掉的型号是《浣熊市行动》里的二代Leon，是官方给你杀死他的机会。当然这是非cannon的，但，毕竟是官方动的手。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

小人类睡了一天一夜。

Tyrant终于看到它离开床时，已经是第二天傍晚回家以后的事了。小家伙迷茫地爬起来，眼睛还没完全睁开，头发向所有的方向翘起，嘴里还在嘟囔着什么，就跌跌撞撞地往浴室走去，丝毫没有察觉到在走廊上的他。他带着不能被轻易察觉的微笑，看着它走进了浴室，知道它要开始习惯性的日常梳理，却没想到，突如其来的惨叫开始了。

Tyrant不假思索地打穿墙壁穿了过去，在墙砖碎裂的粉尘中寻找任何潜在的危险。发现镜子里只有他和小人类的身影时，他顿时想起了手册上的内容。

“在镜子面前时可能有持续惨叫的状况发生，多半是发现发型乱了，给它们梳子和定型喷雾，马上就好。”

他手忙脚乱地把之前随手放在柜子上的发型工具包拿来递了过去，小家伙像被施了魔法一般镇定了下来，抱着工具包蹦跳着来到了镜子面前，用熟练到看不清的动作很快打理好了头发，让圆圆的小脑袋从后面看起来简像颗饱满的小榛子，而前发又微微挡住了一侧眼睛，让他很手痒地想去拨一下。

好不容易恢复平静的小家伙眨眨眼睛，嘴角微微向下撇了起来，好像记忆慢慢回到脑中，又想起了之前的事，蓝色眼睛里全是晶莹的哀伤。Tyrant把食物递过去，它看了看，推开了，像个幽灵一样无声又心不在焉地从墙洞回到走廊，又回到了之前的客卧里，在角落里面对着墙角坐在地上，抱住了双腿，小脸放在了膝盖上。

Tyrant的第一反应是拍照发上论坛问问这是怎么了，他拿出手机拍下那个自闭的小灯笼椒————别问他为什么是小灯笼椒，他就是觉得小东西团起来坐在那像个小灯笼椒——但手指却停在了发送键上。

他已经打算要养它了，不是吗？那么它的小情绪，它的喜好和行为，就应该都由自己来阅读和感受。眼下他知道它还在哀痛中，但也很担心它继续这样拒绝食物怎么办。他不知道这要多久才会好，也许小家伙一会儿就不难过了，也许会消沉很久。

试试他们说的白兰地？他不太确定，但觉得可以弄一些在家里备用。于是他把食物放在小灯笼椒身边，然后开车去小人类用品店。他没有去之前的那家，因为没开多远他就发现自己住的这条街上就有。

“白兰地？”店主是个U-3，听说他要买这个，缩不回去的舌头仿佛更长了。“很贵的。”

“我知道。”

“出了什么事吗？还是你就是很宠它？”

他没有回答。U-3仿佛也习惯他这类型的寡言，拿出了一张报价单，让他挑中哪个再去地窖里取。他看了看，果然很贵，就算买最小的一支，也需要他工作六个月。他想起视频里用杯子喝白兰地的那只小人类，总算理解了为什么评论都在说壕。但现在是小家伙最需要这瓶液体的时候，六个月就六个月吧。他指了指最小的那瓶，U-3会意地点了点头。

“是第一次喝吧？我会配给你滴管，一到两滴就可以了。”

他带着明显比其他货品包装更精致的瓶子回家了。小灯笼椒果然还在那儿，食物也没有动。他试着轻轻靠近，发现它没有反应之后，就更大胆地接近了些，半跪下来，几乎完全笼罩了它。

“你还好吗？”他低声问。小家伙没有回答，似乎轻轻叹了口气。

“吃一点？”他拿起小盘子，轻轻碰了碰它的胳膊肘。小人类这次扭过头望向了他，大大的蓝眼睛里还是那些哀伤。

“那，这个？”Tyrant不太确定地拿出了包装精致的纸盒，可它只是不解地看着这件东西，直到他拿出瓶子，打开瓶盖。

小家伙惊讶的神情出现了，他晃了晃瓶口，那双蓝眼睛也跟着动，目光锁定在了那些晃动的液体上，小鼻子还一抽一抽地嗅闻，好像不明白为什么自己会这么感兴趣。他心里踏实了一点，于是拿出配套的滴管，抽进一些液体，然后小心地拎着，因为滴管对于他的手指来说，实在太小了。

会喝吗？正当他这么想的时候，小家伙茫然地微微张开了嘴。他再靠近一些，那嘴唇间粉粉的小舌头就伸出来了，他抓紧这个机会，将一滴金色的液体滴在上面。小人类仿佛吓了一跳般地缩回了舌头，接着瞪大了眼睛，仿佛被什么击中了，好一阵子才慢慢地眯起眼睛，全身的线条肉眼可见地放松了下来。

“喜欢？”

小人类又张开了嘴，期待地望着他。他能看到嫩红的嘴唇里粉色的舌头和白白的齐整小牙齿，很难控制住自己不再给一滴。

这次小家伙又眯着眼睛，深深地吸了口气，身体也歪了一下。他赶紧用另一只手扶住，想起了一到两滴就够的叮嘱，于是把滴管放回去。还好它也没有再要，而是摇摇晃晃地转过身体面对着他，柔软白净的小脸上冒出了红晕，用难以描述的神情与他对视。

Tyrant看着它的睫毛，觉得像什么他形容不出来，但忍不住就想这样一直看下去，也想知道小家伙的在看着自己时到底看到了什么，如此全神贯注。

“啪！”小手突然一下打在他下巴的褶子上，他有些意外。小家伙歪着头望着他，眨着眼睛，接着又是一下，两下，然后突然发出了动听的富有韵律的声音，眼角也弯了起来。一时间他觉得有什么东西在核心爆裂开来，仿佛打碎了一块钢化玻璃一样让裂纹遍布了他体内的每一寸空间。

“哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！”

小人类在笑，他才反应过来，他的小家伙笑了。它又打了他下巴一下，然后跌跌撞撞地从他身边跑开了，一边跑还一边回头看他。他站起身，跟了上去，听到了更加欢快的笑声，让他觉得头很轻，全身都要飘起来。于是他们在房子里追逐，小家伙东倒西歪，但还是很灵活，总是用拐弯来拖延他，或者从他身边贴着墙根逃跑。他不疾不徐地追着，觉得每一秒都是享受，他不明白为什么，但仿佛这件事情早该发生，又仿佛这一幕发生过千万遍。

小东西突然摔倒了，他伸手去扶，它却一扭一滚，躲开了他的手，又爬起来继续跑。不过这次它没选好路，被他追到了走廊的尽头。于是它靠着墙回过身来，喘息着，明亮的眼睛望向他。

Tyrant被触动了，他看着那双向自己伸出的小手，忍不住又半跪了下来，让那小手试探性地，轻轻地抚摸自己的脸颊。温热的手心，微凉的手指，没有了小手套，看起来像是独立于小人类本身的存在，是映射阳光的融冰和风中轻颤的雏菊。

然后他头上一凉，膝盖和肩膀渐次一沉，小人类踩着他跳到了他背后，还拿走了他的帽子。他回过头，看到小家伙得意又顽皮地冲他吐了吐舌头，然后把帽子扣到头上。黑色的宽沿帽对它来说太大了，完全罩住了那圆圆的小脑袋。小东西从帽沿下面伸出手，摸索着乱走起来，一下撞到墙，一下撞到栏杆，实在是很好笑。它自己大概也这么觉得，在帽子里笑得更大声了。

他看了一会儿，在它跌跌撞撞地跑向了自己的方向时，伸出手亮出掌心。它的手仍在摸索，不知不觉地贴在了他的手掌中。他没有动，它也没有，只是用另一只手抬起了帽子，露出了半张小脸和一只蓝眼睛，虽然还在笑，却流着眼泪。Tyrant再也忍不住了，他一把抱起了小家伙，让它靠在自己的怀里，轻轻地摸着它的背。

“哭吧。”

难过的心情都发泄出来就好了。


End file.
